User blog:Black Sun x/Something about High Lord Babel
So we all have heard the story of the high castle dood who lives at the top of the sky and makes us question if Ganglion is the actual dragonkind godfather or him, or the theory that Bahamut's Grandma is an almighty being that gave birth to all the good and the bad (And to tasty cookies). The one that became one with some castle on top of the mortal realms like a bootleg world turtle or some crap yadda yadda castle corrupted by cool Dragon Nature yadda Flabber is a dumb ginger... Yeah he sounds cool and good and he's a Dragon Emperor automatically making him cool and good. So what be the shitty shit and the whole reason for retar bloggo to exist? Just Black Sun being a retar for the 39048304th time and doing gay DE canon though DE canon is cool only retars find DE canon Boring? Well yeah, you got that right... Wait fug gotta tell you you're wrong lmao The real reason is cause of the propaganda many retars have made up drowning him as the "worst legend rare", or "trash unit". What the shit are you even on to believe such shid about the great Babel? What are you even doing, 3* Out of Despair no meatshields or something? Putting on a point, let's compare him with other fucking garbage that has rotten the LR rarity, Lego logo, Jane, Moshochi, Krostl Moo, and Dolphina. Ok time to begin with the lit Babel the Darkflame vs Dumbass Jojo's Overrat Adventr reference. Babel is cool and has 255K HP (1M HP vs reds and flots) which makes the cool and good into cooler and gooder. Secondly, 7K DPS, which can slap the dumb gingers that try to slap castle nuts, and if you find long fore to be con then you suck. Period. Expensive and long CD, but hey Dioramos the Mighty also has these, and he's still the top chad. Babel is actually similar to Dioramos to an extent. Only that pissy fort cannot outrange a Le'boomer unlike Dioramos, but has twice the speed so you can't say spid is issue now. Rang makes him protec those Urus and Bahas too. Resistant to slow and freez makes him dab on them Ass Profasrs, Henris, Dumb Bs too. Very usable tank to an extent, all you need is to actually support and use your brain to think resistant ability =/= Meatshield. Now uh going to Legor. Retar 51K HP, and not even twice Babel's DPS. Omni makes him worse cause it only brings zombies to him and makes ZKillers not do the ZKill. 20 speed and only 1000f less CD than Babel on a suicide rusher lmao. 300 range makes those LD dab and nae nae on him, unlike Babel who can take those Tackeys, Dolphinas, and Primal Aspids like if they were nuffin. Dumb ass Leggy has no use on his role, you can always bring on Abaha and Bullet Train who do his job 200% better. Therefore Babel > Leglag. Krostl Moo be the 2nd contender. Megatank vs zombie berserk. Babel has the cool and this guy has the good, so they work similar. Babel is more compatible out of niche, but this guy is better dabbing on those zombs and weevs. Similar DPS, too, but this guy is greatly weighted down by that negative speedos and bosswaves end this man's whole career. Since they're uhh quite similar but one being more general meatbeat and other being more zomb delet button, The end is uh Babel = Muu in usgae terms. 3rd round, Babel vs Mosgee. Musho basically acts like Twinstars but gains the Ruri treatment. He's a wrecking ball vs lone black enemies with gamer DPS and fair HP, but joke is ''Blacks are never alone, ''so bam he falls vs them often. He's good for unprotected enemies in general as long as they don't have the Le'boin hammer. His CD is gay for a single target too. Single Target escalates him down to The Void™ when there be actual support, while Babel does not worry about the 100 Squire Rels supporting the H.Gay and delets them all. Therefore Babol > Moshi. 4th and maybe final contender, the rad drag vs the thot school president Jeanne. Odd comparison like every comparison here lmao, but to start out, both share the same target, red and floating, difference being one is the big fat tank and the other one works as a kill it before it kills you unit. Janna has a large advantage over Babl cause of her capablility to snipe backliners, alright speed on her role unlike Legeluga lmao, and Jeanne being one of the very few LRs that has a fine CD for their role (While Babel's CD for role leans a lot to mediocre, still better than the rest listed here). LD and fine hitbox escalates her up by a lot, as well as very quick attacks for an LD unit, unlike Babel who unfortunately has to go over the big bad frontline to hit the retar Profasr Ass. Her KBs can help for if she slips into quick attack backliner range, delay being backswing does for uhh Mr. Mole I guess... Babel, though, posesses better survivability and way greater general DPS, and the range difference is very smol, but sadly his drawbacks are quite high to compete against the advantages Jeanne has over him. So sadly time to say Jeanne > Babl. (Though only 1st form cause 2nd form is for horny retar teens) And now uhh Dolphina ig, so that you can get into asking yourself why are we still here and other shid. Babel cool and Dolphina dum so Babl > Dolphina So you get the point, Babel is not the worst legend rare, he's not even a bad unit. Aight generalist capabilities and very cool niche with nice stats that give him a more flexible usage and not fogin situational like the rest. So when you get Babel you gotta realize you got a cool dragon and a good legend rare. Category:Blog posts